In applying for a payment card, a customer usually has to physically visit a bank, spent some time there filling out a plurality of bank forms and standing in queues. Subsequently, the bank processes a credit card application by evaluating the creditworthiness of an applicant, verifying his credit history and employment information. In addition, the processing of payment cards, for example, carving names and card numbers on a credit card and storing magnetic information on a magnetic stripe of the card, takes a certain amount of time.
Thus, obtaining a payment card after filing an application may be a long-lasting procedure. However, customers may desire to receive a payment card immediately. Additionally, the customers may want to avoid issuance of physical plastic payment cards and may want to have only virtual payment cards to avoid frauds related to personal payment data.